Game Rules
Game Rules Current as of game 6 Stats. The game uses 3 stats Intellect, Physique, Will, or (I), (P) and (W) A character has 10 points to put in what ever Stat they like, but all stats must have at least 1 point and a maximum of 6. Average human is 3. You will use Stats for check throughout the game. Intellect (I). This is the power of the mind to contemplate and create. Kills related to this Stat are used to Make, fix and know things. Physique (P). This is your physical prowess and you physical agility. Use this stat to Bounce, beet and blow thing away. Will (W). This is the stat of that unknown something, the soul that makes us as brave as lions... or little mice that run and hide in a corner. Use this stat to dominate people and know what they are thinking, both normally and with Psychic powers. Push Points and Starting Armour Each player starts with a pool of 5 points for Push and Armour, each having a minimum of 1 point. Skills. Each player has 12 Points they can divide among their skills in which ever way they want up to a maximum of 6. If there is a skill you want that is not in the list please contact me and I can approve it as long as it is not game breaking, like the skill 'Kill Ships with my Mind'. Intellect Ship Operations (I). The is the skill of making a space ship do what you want it to do. Engineering (I). With engineering you can fix ships guns pocket watches or Australian Death Rays. Computers (I). This is the skill of finding information online and hacking servers when that information is not readily available. Medic (I). This is the skill for fixing up all those people that have Firearms. Also the skill for telling how some died, more than likely from said fire arms. Special Knowledge (I). This is the skill for knowing something specia... Wait... That seems obvious. You pick what the thing is you know about and then you are an Expert on it. This is 'writing books about' level authority. (OK you may only have 1 skill point in it but we did not say they were good books.) Physical Athletics (P). This is the skill of jumping around and being all fit. Use this skill to dodge, climb and play Cricket. Firearms (P). This is the skill of firearms and lasers (that shoot Fire... get it). You this skill to fire any kind of projectile. Close Quarters Combat (CQC) (P). This is the skill of punching someone in the face, hip throwing them into an airlock or cutting them with a vibro blade . Use the air lock to flush them is ship operations. Stealth (P). This is the skill of sneaking around and thieving thing. Also use stealth for pickpocketing or planting. Will Diplomacy (W). This is the skill of lying and making people believe it. It is also the skill used to calm people down when they are ready to throw down. Empathy (W). This skill is used to tell if someone is lying. It is also the skill you use to make people like you and think your a swell guy. Intimidate (W). The skill of being a scary B'Tard. Use this to get people to stand down from a fight or quiver in fear. Mental Defence (W). The skill of running lists and number sequences when trying to stop a Psycher trying to pry something from you mind Leadership (W) The skill of being a leader of men. Use this skill to command men to stand and fight or retreat when they are being brave but stupid. Psionics. This is the power of the mind. There are a number of different Psionic skills which are listed below. Telepathy (W). The power to read blank and attack other's minds. You are not like the Psychics of Science Fiction, reading peoples minds by accident. No. Telepathy takes a lot of effort and a Push (Card Draw) unless let in. Also you can not use telepathy on someone with out them knowing. It is a somewhat unpleasant feeling. Telekinetics (W). This is the power to move objects with your mind. This can be fine control up to 0.25kg per skill point, or hard push of 100kg per skill point. Parakinetics (W). This Skill allows you to Set stuff on fire... WITH YOUR MIND! You can raise the overall temperature of a room by 1 degree per skill level or use a point heat attack and combust skin or a combustible object. Electrokinetics (W). This skill allows you to do the whole Emperor's Lightning thing from that old 2D Star Wars, It can also overload tech and stun people. Teleportation (W).'''The Use of the superconnectivity the universe to move without moving. '''Prescience Far sight (W). The skill of casting your mind into the distance as an almost astral form. Choose Your Implant Everyone in the game has an Implant. Ether a Neural Information Transfer enhancement , or a NITE '''(Night) or a Neural Interfacing Psyonic Enhancement or a '''NIPE (Nippy) A NITE. With this Implant you can access information from ships databases, Control the ship, (if you have access,) hack and interface with machinery. Interfacing with a machine give you a +1 to using it. A NIPE The NIPE allows you to use Psychic powers. With out a NIPE you can not gain access to any of the Psychic abilities in the game. But with it you can not gain access to the benefits of a NITE. So you will have to do any of the operations a NITE allows you to do on a hand held device. Aware Integration. You are the main control and communication interface for the ship, or in some cases, anAutonomous being who was made, not born. Some have drones that work as mobile interfaces, but you are the person on the other end, not the drone. Anyone trying to hack and interface with you or any system you are connected to will have a bit of a shock, as that is you brain. Any ship interfacing is done at a +3 and you always have initiative in a hack attempt. Interfacing with other machinery give you a +2 to using it. Skill Checks How to do a check. If you are facing another player in a casual check, (something you don't need a Games master for) you simply compare skill and stat totals and see how wins. If you are loosing and you want to (Push) the skill call over a GM and then we go to card draw. If your combined stat and skill is the same or higher than the card pulled you success. Combat is always done with a card pull. Kings Draw a King and you loose. He is the king after all. He always wins Aces Draw an Ace and that is an instant win. If your an Ace there is no way you can loose. Jokers A Joker is a wild card. Draw another card afterwards. A black joker is a but, meaning you will succeed or fail with an extra negative consequence, were as a red joker means you pass or fail with a positive consequence. Suits The Suit Order is Spades, Hearts, Diamonds the Clubs. Initiative To determine who goes first in any conflict each participant draws a card. Lowest going first and so on. (different from how we have been doing it.) So Aces first. Kings Last. If you pull a black joker, for some reason you loss your go. Pull a red Joker, Draw two cards go twice. Player Character Combat Combat it is an opposed pull. You pull under your skill +Stat and the number under is added to damage of weapon. So you have a skill + Stat of 11, draw a 5 with a mono knife, you are 6 under and the knife does 1, 7 damage. that is taken from armour so if the opponent has 3 armour that is 4 through and that would be the opponent out on the damage track. But your opponent can try and defend them selves. Using athletics to dodge both ranged and hand to hand, or CQB to block in hand to hand. So in that last scenario if you dodged and got 2 under you would not have been taken out and only hurt. And do not forget, in CQB you can block guns, not so much in ranged combat. Moving and shooting receives a -3 modifier, the same for shooting at someone in cover. So if you dodge in a round when you are shooting you get a -3. Cover is your friend. Company Combat When Companies of Ground Troops Square off it get simple and dirty. Troops have a simple Skill. You draw under that and it is opposed by the enemy do the same. If one side is under by 3 or more then one company of the opposition is destroyed. A plus 2 is given for each letter step, so an A grade Company fighting a B Grade Company get a +2 and a A Grade fighting a C Grade will get a +4. You also get a +2 for outnumbering a group 2 to 1. Ship Combat Ship combat works much like Player Character Combat. Initiative is drawn, You draw against Ship Ops or Firearms for firing weapons, Ship Ops for manoeuvres like Flank Speed or Evasive manoeuvres, which both give a -3 to hit. If you hit then you draw for damage. You might have weapon sub-systems, unless they do direct damage they require shields to be down to work. Experience Each game you character will gain experience, even if you are not there. This can be spent to improve a skill, your Push Points or a stat. The cost of these very, so depending on what you want to put up you may have to wait till you have built up some xp. The costs are below. Skill 1xp, Push Points 2xp, Stat for 3xp. Equipment Personal Resources Capital Resources